Naruto Shippuden: Leaf and Sand Peace
by lord-maiku
Summary: Naruto gets the best thank you ever for saving Gaara from the akatsuki. This is my first story! Narutema
1. Leaf and Sand Peace

Naruto Shippuden: Sand and Leaf Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Period.

Naruto stood by Gaara after helping Chiyo with the life-force Ninjutsu. Gaara felt weak at the moment, not having the tailed beast in him to draw chaises from. Gaara had already thanked him and so had Kankuro. Now though, it was Temari's turn. She approached him and hugged him, surprising everyone. Naruto looked shocked at first before returning the hug. As Temari backed up from the hug, she whispered something to him that no one except for him could have heard. Naruto's eyes widened but it was passed off as surprise by everyone.

"Well lest get back to the leaf village!"Gai said with his usual level of excitement. Kakashi however didn't share his enthusiasm at that moment as his chaises was completely drained and he could no longer walk.

"Um...Gai. I cant move..."Kakashi stated. The man in green looked at Kakashi for a second before asking "are you serious?"

Everyone began laughing as Gai tried to make Kakashi stand, but was unable to yet him up.

"I got it. I could piggyback you to the village!" Gai yelled with vigor. He then tried to get Kakashi onto his back to carry him, switching his backpack to his front.

"Maybe we should just stay here a night." Naruto suggested as he smiled awkwardly. Sakura looked curiously at him while Kakashi looked relieved as the suggestion.

"I pick that option." Kakashi blurted as he scooted away from Gai.

"Than stay we will! Alright team, head to the village and find the finest place to eat and sleep to rejuvenate your youth!" Gai yelled as he clearly used the y-word that everyone save Lee despised. Neji and Tenten nodded and disappeared from sight. Lee decided to stay with his sensei, who slowly walked toward the Suna village. After Gai was out of earshot, Kakashi sighed and spoke up.

"I still need someone to carry me..." he groaned.

"WAHHHH?" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison.

"You wouldn't make me get carried by him would you? Just when my hopes are starting to get up that this is a perfect world?" Kakashi begged his students. His two students looked at him and sighed. Naruto looked to Sakura who noticed the look in Naruto's eyes whenever her had a prank on his mind. Sakura nodded and the two quickly made a hand seal, transforming into 2 exact copies of the copy cat ninjas rival.

"Alright Kakashi sensei! We will carry you!" the one who used to be Naruto said with Gai's exact voice. The Suna siblings stared awkward at the prank, thinking of doing as the villagers who came to see Gaara did long ago, had left. The three looked at each other and nodded, quickly leaving.

"No! Don't leave me with them!"Kakashi screamed after them.

"Don't worry Kakashi! We will take good care of you!" said the one who used to be Sakura. This Gai had a bit of seduction in it's voice, making Kakashi sweat with terror.

"No! Don't! I'll teach you whatever jutsu you want!" Kakashi yelled as he struggled to fight the two off but was no match in his weakened state.

_

-in Suna-

_

Sakura was off in town shopping for things she couldn't get in Konoha that interested her. Kankuro and Gaara walked around the village, commonly being stopped for an autograph or something of the same sort. Naruto stayed with Kakashi for the moment, needing to talk to him about a pressing matter.

"Kakashi-sensei..."Naruto started. "what can you tell me about...sex..."

Kakashi, who had his eyes closed and was resting, suddenly opened his eyes in great shock. At first he thought, making sure he heard right. He looked at Naruto for a second. "what?"

"Um...s-sex..." Naruto murmured nervously.

"Hey. Wanna see what I look like without my mask? I know you and Sakura have always wanted-"

"No... I'm sure I'll regret that some day, but no... I need to know about...s-sex..."Naruto forced out. Kakashi, who saw no way out of this, tried to get up. He struggled with his arms before realizing there was no escape. Slowly sinking on the bed, the sighed.

"Dammit... Ok... Are we talking everything here, or just a how-to thing...?" Kakashi sighed.

"How to. From learning about the sexy jutsu, I know a lot about the female anatomy... You know... Perfect transformation and all..."Naruto explained.

"Of course."Kakashi blatantly stated, obviously thinking Naruto was creating an excuse to look at porn and other things.

"But I mean... What makes a woman feel good?"Naruto groaned finding this topic difficult to talk about with his sensei.

'Damn you Jiraiya...'Kakashi thought as he blamed his sensei's sensei for not teaching Naruto about the topic the "ero-sensei" knew best. "help me sit up..." Kakashi said weakly. He had a feeling that this needed to happen sooner than later now. Naruto's persistency proved that point. Naruto walked over and helped Kakashi sit in bed by lifting him under his arms. "Naruto, what we talk about does not leave this room, nor the fact I told you. My first question is, what is this girl like?"Kakashi asked, thinking Naruto had finally noticed the Hyūga girl.

"Well...kinda mean...and bossy... A lot like Sakura..."

"Ok..."Kakashi said hiding his surprise. 'not the Hyūga girl... I don't think... Unless she has changed... Maybe it IS Sakura.' Kakashi thought. "is she violent in nature?"

"Yeah." Naruto blurted, then decided to make it seem less obvious. "I mean, she seems like it"

"Naruto... Are you and Sakura going to have sex?" Kakashi asked surprised that the "legendary sucker" didn't teach Sakura on that topic.

"WHAAAAT? NOOOOO! Naruto yelled suddenly thinking about trying to ask her and the violence that would surely ensue.

"Oh thank god... This team would be so awkward if you did..." Kakashi sighed in relief. "I won't ask who or why you want to know this, but a quick tidbit of info I found from experience... Don't do it when family is home..." Kakashi warned as he continued to think about who it could be in his mind alone.

"r-right..."

"Ok... Let's get this over with... Oh and after, I recommend reading the Icha Icha series as fast as you can... Particularly Icha Icha violence..." Kakashi said as he started his awkward talk with Naruto. (A/N: I don't feel like tying that conversation out. I may some other day and re-post the story or edit it into it.)

_

-later that night-

_

Naruto stood on the roof of the hotel the were staying at. He looked over the land that Gaara ruled over as the strongest in the village. Gaara went from being despised and feared to loved by all and that pushed Naruto towards his goal with renewed vigor. As he thought about Gaara's change in life, someone dropped onto the roof behind Naruto. Naruto didn't notice so he continued with his train of thought. The person stalked up behind him and stood there nervously. They silently slid their arms around him, scaring Naruto out of his thoughts. Before he could scream and wake up the whole village, they covered his mouth with a hand quickly.

"It's me." Temari whispered in his ear. Naruto stopped his struggling and stood stiff as a board. "what were you doing?"

"I was... Looking over all that Gaara accomplished. He has won everyone over and they love him. Someone that they once hated and only viewed as a weapon for the village. Now the is the Kazekage. It's amazing... And it's what I hope to achieve soon..." Naruto said quietly to her. "in truth I'm jealous..."

"You shouldn't be. He worships you for what you have done for him. You saved him. You are his first friend. You two can relate to each other. You helped bring my brother back to me. In fact, I'm jealous of you. You have all this power. You have this drive that makes it impossible to beat you. You have this feeling about what you do..." Temari whispered in his ear. She turned him slightly "I love you. I can't expect you to be here forever. I can't expect you to leave your village for me, and I can't leave my village. But I want this night to make it up to you for all you have done."

Naruto stood there on the roof, unable to make a sound. He couldn't believe his ears. He didn't understand what he had done to make her like him. He wasn't even sure he believed her. He hadn't don't anything spectacular. He just did what his heart told him to do. At this moment, his heart told him so stand where he was and do what she wanted.

"T-Temari..." Naruto mumbled. Temari quieted him by pressing her mouth to his. Naruto's eyes shot open as she did this. He knew thins was going to happen, but he didn't know it would feel so good. She wrapped her arms around his neck giving him nowhere to run, and he slowly started to give into her. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, she ran her fingers lovingly through his hair. All the feelings running through Naruto's head were starting to cloud his mind. Temari soon broke the kiss, caressing his face as she spoke.

"Let's go somewhere more private..." she whispered into his ear. A shiver went down Naruto's spine and his legs almost gave out.

"O-ok..." Naruto stuttered as he felt his face heat up.

Temari took him by the hand and led him to the place she lived. Every step of the way dragged on. Every second felt like a minute. He wasn't scared. He was excited, and the anticipation made everything difficult.

As they got to her place, she opened the door and lead him right up the stairs. The quality of the house told Naruto it was expensive. It also told him not to let it get too loud, in case Gaara lived here too. He didn't want his friend thinking he was betraying him, though Naruto himself felt like he was in a way.

As they ascended the stairs, Naruto knew that this was one of the final moments he could run. This was the most acceptable out of the rest to come, the others leaving Temari naked and unsatisfied. Yet as he thought this, he didn't run. He trusted his instincts and stayed close to the older girl. She led him to the door to her room. As she opened the door, Naruto held his brethren, preparing for what could be behind the door. He was slightly surprised when he caught the first glimpse. Inside, there was a pink bed that surprised him the most. There were a few stuffed animals in the room, but besides that, everything matched with her personality.

Temari led Naruto into the room and pushed him onto the bed. He nervously watched her as she started to take her clothing off. He stared in amazement as she took her top off revealing her breasts contained in a black bra. She moved his hands behind her back and placed his hands on the hooks. He nervously undid the hooks, taking his time due to inexperience. When he finally got the hooks undone, her breasts sprung the bra away from Temari's body. She had chosen a bra too small specifically for the reaction she was about to get.

Seeing her boobs bounce out of captivity made Naruto's eyes almost shoot from their sockets. A small trickle of blood came from his nose as he nervously looked on. Temari took the bra off and discarded it to the ground, and got to work on Naruto. She got on her knees and unzipped his jacket, taking it from him and throwing it to the ground. She then started to help him take his shirt off. At this point, seeing Temari's boobs made his member hard, and he tried to hide it as a blush crossed his face. Temari seductively looked at him and pressed his lips to hers. As she forced her tongue into his mouth to battle for dominance, she moved his hands away from her prize. She started to stroke him through his pants, making him stop their kissing to moan loudly. He laid back onto the bed and continued to moan as she unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his pants, stroking him through the cloth. After getting his pants open, she slid them off of him. Tossing his pants away, she stared angrily at the boxers that stood between her and her prize. Getting up on the bed, Naruto watched as she started to play with his member through his boxers.

"T-Temari..."Naruto moaned. Temari moved over his face, and pressed her lips to his. Naruto brought his hands up nervously to her head, and took the ties out of her hair, letting the held back hair fall to his face. Naruto broke the kiss, wanting to see his lovers hair. Temari stopped her massage on his member so he could concentrate.

Naruto lost his breath at the sight of Temari with her hair down. While the moonlight helped, her hair seemed to glow. It streamed from her head like water. It was soft and it had the scent of desert flowers. With a rush of happiness, Naruto threw Temari to the bed and got on top of her. Nervously moving, he got to work on starting to take her pants off. Thinking for a second, he remembered something Kakashi had been forced to talk about. Naruto brought his mouth over Temari's nipple, and licked it gently. A blushing Temari moaned in pleasure as Naruto started to swirl his tongue around her nipple. Naruto enjoyed this. Her skin smelt nice, tasted good, and was warm. What he didn't like was the difficulty of taking her clothing that was left off and the increasing tension in his pants. As he got rid of the shorts and slight accessories, he looked at her panties. Purple with a bow on the front. Feeling him stop licking her nipple, she looked to see Him staring at her underwear. Blushing heavily, she closed her legs. Naruto quickly looked to Temari, who had a bright red face. Starting to feel more comfortable, he grabbed her panties and started to pull them down her beautiful legs, discarding them to the ground. He looked back to her body and rubbed her legs lovingly. He started to pry her legs apart and positioned himself between her legs. Naruto lowered his face between her legs, closer to her sex. Temari blushed heavily feeling his breath on her. As she started to squirm from the sensation, Naruto moved his hands up. Playing with her folds softly, he found her clit. Finding his target, he brought his face closer, and pressed his lips to it. Before she could prepare herself, Naruto began to suck on the flesh, causing Temari to scream a moan in pleasure. Naruto got scared by the scream, and quickly backed up.

"I'm sorry! Don't hit me!" Naruto yelled, defending his face.

"I'll hit you if you don't do it again!" Temari moaned, grabbing his head and pushing it to her sex. He instantly started again, fearing for his life now. As he started to lick as he sucked, she held tighter onto is hair and wrapped her legs around his head. "N-N-Naruto!" she moaned as her face started to show her first orgasm was about to hit her like a truck.

When her orgasm hit, she quietly whimpered as she tightened her grip on his head and unlocked her legs from his neck, letting her legs spasm. Juices dripped from her sex as her walls twitched. Finally coming down from her orgasm, she pulled Naruto from her clitoris, and she pressed her lips to his with passion flaring.

"It's my turn now... I'm the one that's supposed to be treating you..." Temari whispered as she grabbed the waistband of his boxers.

"O...ok" Naruto murmured. Temari grinned seductively before yanking the waistband to hard, the boxers shredded right off his body. Naruto flashed a look of concern before Temari quickly shot down on Naruto's body and grabbed his swollen cock. Naruto moaned loudly as she started to rub him with a firm grasp.

"you like?" Temari teased. Naruto nodded quickly, eyes shut tight in ecstasy. Temari smiled as she lowered her mouth, and took part of him in her mouth. Naruto's eyes shot open in shock at the sensation of her mouth wrapped around the head of his penis. Her tongue started to flick the tip, making him twitch with pleasure.

"Temari!" Naruto moaned as she started to bob her head and twist her hand. As she played with his member, he reached his hand around and started to squeeze on of her boobs.

"T-Temari! I'm gonna blow!" Naruto moaned loudly. Temari stopped her ministrations, much to Naruto's dismay, and backed up from him. "Temari-chan!" Naruto cried.

"you can't cum yet. You haven't even started your night."Temari said as she laid on her back, legs open, revealing everything to him. Naruto gulped as she motioned him over to her. As he crawled on her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and ran a hand through his hair. Her other hand went down to his dick and guided it to her entrance. "you ready, big guy?" Temari whispered in his ear seductively. Naruto swallowed hard before nodding. "whenever you want..."

Naruto, being the #1 knucklehead ninja, made the plunge in one motion, not stopping until he was all the way in, making Temari yell in pain.

"not so fast..." she grumbled. Luckily her hymen had long been gone from her ninja training, but the needed readiness and size adjusting to his 10" was not don't. Hearing her wimped and yelp in pain, Naruto quickly backed out, and tried to run. Temari locked her legs around Naruto's waist, refusing to let him escape.

"I'm so sorry!" Naruto yelled hugging onto Temari. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and whispered into his ear.

"it's Ok. Let's try that again. Just go slow this time" Temari whispered. Naruto nodded, kissing her neck apologetically. Naruto positioned himself again, and slowly pushed himself into her. Groaning in discomfort, she kept him from running by using her legs to keep him moving in. Once all of him was in, she heals him in place before he could move. "give me a second... Your my first, so I need to adjust..."

"Y-your first?" Naruto asked, amazed. "and you picked me?"

Temari smiled brightly. "I've already told you why. Let's not talk about this. Let's just enjoy ourselves..." Temari kissed him as she started to feel more comfortable with him inside. "you can move now."

Naruto nodded slowly, and backed up before quickly moving back in. Temari moaned lightly, and kissed Naruto lovingly. Naruto continued at a soft pace, feeling himself slipping in and out of her tight walls.

"This feels so good!" Naruto moaned, breaking the kiss.

"Faster!" Temari moaned back, her face getting red and her breathing becoming labored. Naruto obeyed the command, and began to thrust faster. Temari began to moan louder, being unable to hold herself back from the intensity. Naruto groaned in pleasure as he felt her clamp down on him.

_

-outside the room-

_

Gaara and Kankuro walked through their home, ready for bed after the long and exhausting day. Having to pass Temari's room, they instantly stopped when they heard the grunts and moaning.

"What the hell?" Kankuro murmured as he started to move for the door.

"Faster!" they both heard Temari moan in the room. They both looked to the door with shock in their eyes. Both of them started to move for the door. "oh Naruto!"

Both the sand brothers stopped dead in their tracks. Gaara had a difficult time trying to decide what was the appropriate reaction. Kankuro had decided that summoning a puppet to deal with Naruto was the best idea. As he reached for his scroll, he felt a hand of sand grab his scroll tightly. Kankuro looked shocked at Gaara. Gaara looked shocked at himself.

"Let's...leave them..."Gaara muttered. Kankuro stared wide eyed at his younger brother in shock before putting his scroll away slowly. Kankuro made a quick retreat from the room, leaving Gaara standing there awkwardly. "that is my thank you for saving me..." Gaara whispered, and made a quick retreat from the door.

_

-back in the room-

_

"Oh Naruto!" Temari yelled in pleasure, having to bite onto Naruto's neck to hold a moan back. Naruto grabbed Temari and lifted her as he laid down, leaving her straddling him. She moaned loudly as her weight pressed him deeper in to her. "you're mean..." Temari whimpered before she prepared to move. She placed her hands on his chest for grounding. digging her nails into his chest, she started to bounce up and down on Naruto. Feeling mean, she tightened herself on him.

"Temari!" Naruto gasped as he felt his tension build. "I'm getting close!"

"Hold on! I'm almost there! I wanna cum with you!" Temari moaned loudly. She picked up her pace as Naruto moved his hand to her pussy and started to rub her clit in a circular motion making Temari groan as her orgasm rushed closer.

"I-I-I can't hold it anymore! I'm cumming!" Naruto moaned as his body tensed. His member began to twitch before releasing his seed into her. When his first blast of semen shot into her, the warmth set her off into her orgasm. She continued bouncing as she lowered her body to lay her head on his chest. Naruto moved his hands to hold onto her ass as she tightened around him. Naruto groaned as Temari moaned into his chest unable to hold back the volume of her moan. She shuddered as the intensity of it passed. Naruto held onto Temari out of fear she would get off.

After their orgasms passed Temari stayed on top of Naruto. Not wanting his manhood to leave her body she sighed in joy. "I'm just gonna stay here if that's Ok..." she whispered as she snuggled into his chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around her neck and held her close.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto smiled. He rubbed her head lovingly, relaxing to sleep. "night..."

"Night..." Temari whispered coming close to sleep. She began to hear his breathing calm, an obvious sign he was fast asleep. "I love you..." Temari mumbled as she started to drift to sleep.  
_

-the next day, outside of the sand village-

_

The leaf ninja stood outside the village saying their goodbyes to the sand siblings.

"Thanks for putting up with us." Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"Not a problem. You are... Welcome back any... Time..." Gaara said slowly. The last part was said looking at Naruto. Naruto felt his spine tingle as he realized that Gaara might know what happened. Naruto dropped his gaze, not feeling like he could look Gaara in the eyes ever again. "it's fine."

Naruto looked up in shock. Gaara stared at him, and nodded to Temari. She ran to Naruto and hugged him tightly. Kakashi watched what was going on and connected the dots. Temari was why Naruto demanded answers about sex. not a bad choice, but Kakashi had to scan Naruto for obvious injuries quickly. Not finding any, he thanked Kami his student had caught the brash Kunoichi on a nice day. Then he saw several bite marks on his neck and grimaced. A girl that bites.

"Bye. See you whenever possible..." Temari whispered. As she backed up from the hug, she saw his fox grin that seemed to stretch from ear to ear. It was definitely a grin that won everyone he would ever meet over to his side.

"Take care." Naruto mouthed as he backed up. Gaara was the next and last to approach him, sticking his hand out to shake. Naruto took his hand, smiling, and saw Gaara mouth something. It was so obvious, almost everyone saw it.

"Hurt her, and you're dead..." he mouthed, making Naruto grimace.

_

-on route to Konohagakure-

_

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked as she leaped through trees with everyone else.

"n-nothing..." Naruto quickly said.

"what do mean nothing! She hugged you longer than any normal hug." Sakura argued.

" it was nothing Sakura. You just habit gotten hugs in forever." Kakashi quickly responded to his student to protect Naruto's image. He felt he owed it to his old sensei's son after ignoring Naruto for so long.

-4 years in the future-

Naruto walked throughout the streets of Konohagakure with a newly redeemed Sasuke. Naruto was now the Hokage and was thinking about his upcoming date with Hinata. After years of not realizing her feelings, even after the pain incident, he had just recently gotten it through his thick skull.

"Naruto!" a girl shouted up the way from them. Naruto and Sasuke looked, and saw it was Temari. She had a pack on her back that moved slightly.

"Temari! Suna didn't give word you were coming." Naruto said surprised.

"Gaara wanted this to be a surprise. Remember that day in Suna 4 years ago, after you saved Gaara?" Temari asked seductively. Naruto thought for half a second before blushing furiously. Sasuke fought the urge to laugh at his friends face.

"Yeah..." Naruto said shyly.

"Well..." Temari said taking off her backpack revealing it to be a baby carrier for ninja. Temari unbuckled and lifted out a 3 3/4 year old girl. "this is your daughter Naruto."

**A/N: and that is the prequel to the story I have planned. I plan on leaving some things up to you, the readers. Like, should it be: 1). a full on harem! 2). a small harem(just Hinata and Temari with Naruto)! -or- 3). just Temari! Tell me in the reviews. Also, all things in the ending will be explained in the next story at some point. Please review! Flame on grammar and spelling only please. I know its not written well, and its probably to...robotic and repetitive.**

**~Lord-Maiku!**


	2. AN

**Authors note:**

**(oh, and remember. I don't own Naruto!)**

**Alright people. Monday at midnight, I am putting the next chapter up, along with the results from the poll and review counts. Along with that, I plan on writing stories at some point for the poll choices that didn't get picked. so...yeah.**

**Also, I have been getting notices about my inaccuracy on the baby's, Harumi's, age. Right now, I'm going to explain my thought process at the time. The creation of Harumi took place 3 months before the final fight with sasuke. Because Naruto is a jinchuuriki, I was thinking it took longer for birth. I have more reason for thinking of having the 10 month pregnancy, but ill explain or ask you guys opinion about it later. so... after doing very poor math right now, I think 3-1/3 or 3-1/4 is the correct age. _Hagane-girl _really helped my fix the age. So remember, and I will start doing this in my story now, rather than re-post my story. I could re-post the story as another chapter, but I don't think that is really needed...unless you guys want my to so you all feel less OCD about it. I cant blame you if you want my to re-post the chapters.**

**Also, thank you all for reviewing my story and voting on my poll. It really makes my feel happy, and like my writing actually is good. Sorry about all the bad grammar and spelling. Thank you all! **

**~lord-maiku**


End file.
